Unfaithful
by MarieMCullen
Summary: Edward & Bella have been married for ten years. When she see's him outside a coffee shop with another woman, she realizes that sometimes, true love doesn't last forever. AH. A bit OOC. WARNING: There will be NO happily ever after!


**Title: Unfaithful**

**Summary:** Edward & Bella have been married for six years. When she see's him outside a coffee shop with another woman, she realizes that sometimes, true love doesn't last forever. AH. A bit OOC. WARNING: There will be NO happily ever after!

**Characters: **Edward & Bella

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns any and all _Twilight_ characters that may appear or be listen in this story. No copyright or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. No copyright infringement is intended.

**x.**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**.x**

**Third Person PoV**

**x.**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**.x**

– **Three years ago -**

_Edward was sitting at a small café waiting patiently for his wife of seven years, Isabella. They always met at the same place at the same time before he had to get back to his classes –he was studying to become a doctor just like his father. Bella, was a successful writer so she spent her days at home writing and doing house chores._

_He checked his watch once more, a smile pulling at his lips when he noticed it wouldn't be much longer before the front door to the bistro flew open and his wife would walk in._

_Edward waved over a waitress so he could order their lunch for today. He had the orders memorized from their frequent visits._

_A young, blonde girl with bright blue eyes approached his table. He noted that she was rather pretty, though not as much as his Isabella. Glancing at her name tag, he noted the young girls name was, Tanya._

"_Hello, what I can I get for you today?" Tanya asked, she bit her lip in a flirtatious manner. _

_Edward who was fond of the lip-biting seeing as Bella did that often, couldn't help it when his member stirred a bit under his pants. He instantly felt guilty for getting aroused by someone who was not the love of his life._

_Clearing his throat, he tried to act indifferent as he ordered two cokes and two chicken subs and a salad. _

_Tanya grinned at him, winking as she wrote down the order onto her little notepad and waltzed away with the grace of a hundred ballerinas._

_Again, Edward felt guilty as he watched Tanya walk away. Noting the little sway of her hips and ass and wondering what it would feel like to have her underneath him in bed._

_However, when the door bell rang, indicating the arrival of someone. He couldn't help but forget all about his dirty thoughts as the most beautiful brunette walked in, smiling happily once she set her eyes on him. Her long brown hair cascaded in beautiful waves down her back, barely grazing the top of her butt. She was wearing a fancy, purple blouse with a hip-hugging black pencil skirt and black heels. _

_He stood up and pulled out her chair for her, placing a soft, yet passionate kiss against her plump, pink lips. "Hello, Love," he murmured, smiling at the blush that covered her cheeks._

"_Hi, Edward" Bella murmured shyly at him._

_He chuckled, taking a seat opposite her so that he could really enjoy her natural beauty. After seven years, he still couldn't help but be amazed how someone as loving, beautiful, intelligent and self-less as Bella could have married him._

_A few minutes after her arrival, their lunch was placed in front of them. Edward didn't once glance up for fear of being caught starring or worse, he knew that if he had to look at Tanya once again, he'd be trying to resist temptation. He was a man after all, and as a man, he knew fully well that Tanya was a sexy, independent woman. _

"_How was school?" Bella asked as they ate, unaware of what was going through Edward's thoughts._

"_It was good, " Edward replied, loving the fact that he loved school._

_Bella beamed, leaning over the table to give him a chaste kiss. She knew that he would be a great doctor some day. _

_Taking a drink of his coke, Edward asked how Bella's first book of her new series was coming along. Due to his hectic schedule with his future career he barely got any time with her so he never got to ask questions about her own writing career unless it was during their lunch._

"_So I was thinking of going to Forks this weekend," Bella said after a few minutes of silence while they ate their food._

"_That's good, are you staying until Monday?"_

_Edward wasn't too thrilled when Bella replied that she wanted to stay for the whole week. Her ex-**best friend** had suffered a motorcycle accident and she wanted to go check on him. Edward was about to protest until he saw the pleading look Bella gave him, with a deep sigh he relented and said it'd be fine for her to stay the whole week. On the outside, he was the epitome of calmness. But in the inside, a storm was brewing. He knew for a fact that Jacob wasn't only a **friend**_**, **_he was well aware that his Bella had dated him for a good three years before Edward had even met her._

_Once they were both eating, Bella excused herself to the lady's room while Edward took care of the check._

_Edward watched Bella walk away, feeling like the worst jackass ever when her fluid movements didn't cause the same reaction Tanya's had caused. He sighed, cradling his head in his hands as he tugged painfully at his tousled, bronze locks._

"_Everything all right here?" I bell-like voice that he instantly recognized asked._

_He lifted his gaze, seeing Tanya standing in front of his table with a concerned expression. Her delicately, thin eyebrows her scrunched together and her sea-blue eyes were gazing at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place._

_He gave her a soft smile and nodded, "yeah, everything's fine. Um, can I have the check?"_

"_Yeah, sure let me get it for you," she turned on her heel after she flashed him a dimpled smile. Her blonde ponytail swinging behind her._

_Not a minute later she returned with the tab, as she handed him the small folder, she also discretely slid a personal note into his palm. Edward raised his eyebrows at her in surprise and she just bit her lip, in response before leaving him to it._

_Edward slipped some bills into the folder, just as Bella came back out. "Ready?" She asked, grabbing her small clutch._

_He nodded, stealthily reading the paper in his hands before shoving it deep in his pant pockets._

_Edward got up, leading Isabella out while shooting a glance at Tanya who was standing behind the counter looking at the couple sadly wondering if she went too far with the note. When Edward shot her a small wink, she knew she hadn't. _

_As Edward and Isabella left, his pocket burning with the guilt he carried. He couldn't help but remember the three little words written in perfect calligraphy, with her name and number scribbled underneath it._

**I'll be waiting. **

**x.**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**.x**

**Isabella Cullen PoV**

**x.**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**.x**

– **Three years later** –

I stepped out of the house, needing some fresh air to clear my mind. The third book in the series I was writing was half-way done but now I was having writers block. I knew what needed to be written but my fingers refused to type what my brain was telling it to.

It had been three days now since my hiatus and I was annoyed as all hell. My publisher and agent were going to have my ass if I didn't finish the book by the due date they had set me up with.

Real life wasn't helping any matters either, Edward and I had been drifting apart more and more each day. Ever since he dropped out of the University a year ago so he could take over his grand-father's Architecture company, he'd been more and more cold towards me.

At first I thought it was just stress. After all, his life long dream had been to follow in his father's footsteps to become a doctor and now he had to take over some business he didn't want at all.

I gave him his space, I didn't want to push him away but I soon discovered the more space I gave him, the further he retreated away from me.

Our tenth wedding anniversary was coming up in just a short week so I thought it'd be the perfect time to fix things up between us. I had reserved us a beach house in the beautiful state of Hawaii for a week and a half in which I hoped we could forget everything here and just be with each other.

My sister, Alice and his cousin, Rosalie, had helped me plan everything. All I needed was to arrange things at his office –which I'd never even been too – and clear my head so I could write some more before we left. I didn't want to take work with me so it was important that I catch up.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't realize I had ended up by the little café we used to frequent before he dropped out of school. I smiled, thinking I could use a small lunch, maybe it'd help me out a bit.

Just as I pulled up into the parking lot and shut off my car, the door to the café swung open and out walked the man of my life, with a beautiful, _young_ blonde woman. He looked nothing like he had this morning, instead of his dark suit and tie, he was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His hands were deep in his pockets and he was..._laughing_. He hadn't as much smiled at home lest be laughing like he had just heard the funniest thing ever.

Tears pricked my eyes as I wondered what he was doing here. With her...whoever she was.

_Maybe she's just a friend._ I thought, knowing I was just setting myself up for disappointment and hurt. My heart clenched painfully in my chest knowing the truth which I would never admit.

I swiped at my eyes, telling myself not to overreact. So he had changed and was with a girl, that didn't mean that he was really...

I couldn't even bring myself to think that word.

I stayed inside my car, safely hidden by the small shrub in front of me. I watched as they both climbed into his black SUV and peeled out of the parking lot.

A loud sob escaped me, I bit my lip trying to calm myself. This couldn't be true. It had to be something else, he would never, ever do that to me. We said our vows, I had the ring to prove it. The house, the car, the bank statements.

_Maybe it's just someone that looks just like him._

_Yeah, and he drives the same SUV? Be real._

_Maybe it got stolen?_

A watery snort reverberated in the cab around me, right. That was the most ridiculous thing in the world. It got stolen by a guy that looks _just_ like Edward.

Only one way to check.

I dug my iPhone out of my purse, dialing his cellphone number. It rang four times before he picked up. "Hello?"

I whimpered at his soft, velvety voice. "E-Edward?"

"Bella! Hey, what's wrong?" _No 'Love'_. I noted when he didn't greet me with his usual endearment term.

"Oh, nothing...I just missed you. Are you almost done at the office?"

"Oh, um, yeah, about that. I was just going to call you! The meeting I was in is running a bit late so I probably won't make it in time for dinner."

_Lie._ I had to bite my lip from saying it out loud when I noticed dinner wasn't for another four hours.

"Uhh, okay then...listen, I'll see you tonight then, I have to g-g-g." I hung up, not being able to finish my statement.

– **Present Time –**

It had been almost a week since I saw Edward at that café. I had returned everyday wanting to see for myself if maybe the girl was just some insignificant friend, or if it really was his lover. They never showed up after that first encounter. I was beginning to berate myself for ever thinking that he would stoop so low as to have an affair.

The book had taken on an indefinite hiatus since I couldn't bring myself to even type anything, my moods were just all over the place and I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good love story by ending up having to murder some innocent character.

The plans for Hawaii had long since been made and all I was waiting for was to call and make arrangement for Edward at his company. I didn't think I'd have too since he _was_ the owner, but I also didn't want to leave the company without someone to direct them.

I had looked for the company's number but had no such luck finding it so today I was just going to show up there to surprise Edward and tell him about our reservations in three days...and to give him some exceptionally good news.

Slipping on my favorite black dress with black heels, I straightened my hair and added a bit of mascara onto my eye-lashes and a dab of clear gloss onto my lips. I sprayed a touch of my favorite perfume before grabbing my phone, car keys and purse off my bed. My heels clicked against the cream-colored marble as I stepped out of the house and locked the door behind me.

I unlocked my car and climbed in, starting the engine as I typed in the address – which I had Google'd – into the GPS system. Once it was ready, I buckled myself off and peeled out of the driveway, driving the twenty-minute ride towards the address.

I took the time to take in slow and steady breaths, there was dread creeping through me, making my blood boil with adrenaline. I had a feeling about something, something that was going to happen or was happening. I wasn't sure which it was.

Traffic was a bitch and the twenty-minutes soon turned into a forty-five minute drive.

As soon as I saw the two story building that the GPS signaled as '_Cullen & Cullen Co.'_ I swung the car into an empty parking space labeled as 'visitor' and calmed my racing heart so that I wouldn't have a panic attack.

I was acting like some serial killer was after me.

The place looked nothing like the outside. The reception area was beautiful and elegant, the walls were a soft cream color with shiny marbled floors. The reception desk was a rich mahogany color and the chairs to the opposite wall were not like those plastic chairs that every business seemed to have. Instead, there were six leather chairs arranged into groups of two with a small glass table in between them.

The red headed girl behind the reception desk was busy typing away on the computer – p_robably Facebook – _so she didn't see me come in.

"Um, hello," I said, catching her off guard.

Her face paled when she saw me and I wondered if she thought I was going to rat her out. "Uh..h-hi, Mrs. Cullen! What brings you here?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, how the hell did she know who I was? I had never been here before.

She must have noticed my confusion so she quickly backtracked, fumbling and stuttering along the way. "M-M-Mr. Cu-Cullen has a picture of you in his office...I saw it t-this one time."

"Oh, okay...well, can you tell me which office is his?"

If possible, her face paled even more as she struggled to find the company phone. "I-I should tell him you're here. He's with a... client! He should be done soon!"

I shook my head, smiling softly at her as I reached across the desk and hung up the phone. "I'd rather surprise him, just point out his door and that's it, please."

"I really shouldn't, I could get fired!"

"You won't, I promise. Now, are you going to tell me or do I have to go open each door until I find him?"

She paused for a moment, pursing her lips as her eyes widened and teared up.

"That one," she whispered, pointing to the heavy wooden door with a golden plaque nailed to it with his name inscribed in it. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing it before.

"Thank you..." I trailed off not knowing her name.

"Victoria," she whispered just as quietly as before.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Victoria."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked towards the door that led to his office. I was about a foot away when I heard a loud 'shit!' come from inside.

Confused to why Edward would say something like that while being with a client, I pushed open the door without knocking only to wish I had.

My eyes brimmed with tears as a loud, heart wrenching sob escaped my chest at the sight in front of me. Edward was seated in his black leather chair, with the same blonde girl from the café with her face in his lap. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing.

Edwards bright green eyes were now a black color that I recognized as desire. His face had paled as had the blonde's who now had the decency to stop sucking him off.

"Edward," I cried, tears trailing down my cheeks in heavy streams to where my vision was now blurry. "H-h-how c-c-could you?" My voice cracked at the end.

With lightning speed, Edward jumped out of his chair, tucking his member back in while trying to walk towards me. "Bella, I can explain!"

My heart cracked and shattered into a million little pieces, my chest hurt like if someone had stabbed me and then turned the blade back and forth until there was a giant hole where my heart should have been. Now I knew why over the last couple of years he had been late coming home, why he had been claiming all those out of state projects. There had been another woman this whole time. He was warming her bed in the nights while mine was cold and empty.

I shoved him back with as much force as I could muster when he tried to wrap his arms around me, "stay away from me!" I yelled, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Bella! Love, listen to me...please," he begged.

I shook my head, clutching at my stomach when an agonizing cramp hit me making black dots appear in my line of vision. A warm sensation covered my legs, my eyes widened in fear knowing something was terribly wrong. I hunched over, with each pain that hit me.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong?" Edwards panicked voice rang around me, I could barely focus on it, it sounded so far away.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, too!" I yelled at both of them before quickly exciting the office, wincing and crying from the sharp pain in my abdomen.

The office workers that were around stared at the scene in front of them unashamedly, I didn't have the strength to tell them to fuck off.

I could feel and hear Edward's quick steps quickly advancing behind me. Just as I was about to climb the elevator that would take me to the bottom floor, he grasped onto my wrist, twirling me around until I was facing him. "Bella, please! At least let me take you to the hospital, to see what's wrong, please baby!"

Wanting to get to the hospital as quickly as possible, I yanked my wrist free our of his grasp and threw him the dirtiest glare I could.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'm pregnant you dumb ass! Now go fuck your bitch and let. me. Go!" I growled, pressing the 'L' button for the lobby.

The last thing I saw before the doors shut was Edwards pale face crumbling in pain and the workers behind him with shocked faces.


End file.
